ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11: Disastrous News
(The scene then changes to night-time at the St Louis hotel: July 12, 2010.) * Raven: (voiceover) As night falls, a joyous band of warriors and a very confused team of girls are called to a major St. Louis hotel. (The team of heroes meet Dialed and Varna inside.) * Varna: How are we all? * Heroes: Good. * Dialed: Ah, Napat, you look sad. What's up? * Napat: Well, we kind of saw a news report of something very bad. * Dialed: Which disaster did you see on TV, Mia? * Mia: A tornado in Mississippi. * Ghada: And how did you see that? * Andrea: We defeated the zombies Papa Rainbow sent and we got back to the hotel, turned on the TV and then we saw the report. * Dialed: What might happen to the people there, Steph? * Stephanie: Well, I do suspect that it destroyed everything because we suspected that the tornado had destroyed everything or left a trail of destruction. But we'll see how many survived. * Dialed: Citizens of St. Louis, we have a message from Raven. (Raven's voice is heard off-screen.) * Raven: (voiceover) My friends, you put up a great fight against the zombies Papa Rainbow sent, but I fear something has happened in Mississippi and it has made Hugo Huxley's days much worse: 2 F4 tornadoes have struck the central part of the city. (It cuts to a video of the tornado.) It killed 10 people and racked up costs of $425 million. (Then, it cuts back to the hotel.) * Dialed: However, Raven is fair and will give you the chance to further redeem yourselves. But, guys, remember, you have to defeat the Indominus Rex to find out who the controller is. If the villain fails to win, they could be sent to Arkham for his or her crimes. * Roska: And remember, it's all about strength in numbers when it comes to the final battle. Emma, you look shocked. * Emma: Yeah. I am shocked, because if the villain loses, the controller will be revealed and that would be really bad, because we don't want him to rule this city. We want to solve this mystery. * Dialed: And how will the I. Rex feel about the final battle, because you guys have got a lot of players. * Oklar: I know. There's only two villains and we have 16, so we'll have a really big advantage over us. * Dialed: But remember, Kinia will sing the celebration song and don't forget this as well, more importantly, the mystery will be solved very soon. * Varna: Napat, what do you think about this? It seems like the advantage is on your side. * Napat: (drinking the POM Wonderful drink he got from the Power Tower two months ago) From what I'm seeing now, it seems like it's a win-win situation. It means, even if we do defeat the dinosaur villain, the controller will not get away with us and they are not many chances for it to enslave St. Louis now. * Varna: Olivia? * Olivia: I think it's a good thing that we got away because we were so constable in our team now that even if there is a sacrifice, we'll still bring it back because we've done that before. Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Dinobusters